staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Strażak Sam - odc. 58 (Disaster for dinner); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dim, Dam, Doum - Bal motyli, odc. 1 (The butterflies ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Podróże małe i duże; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Czarnobrody - cz. 1 (Blackbeard - The Real Pirate of the Caribbean, part 1); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Czarnobrody - cz. 2 (Blackbeard - The Real Pirate of the Caribbean, part 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1663 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 152 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Europejskie safari - Pszczoła i osa (Safari Europe. The Bee And The Wasp); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europejskie safari - Łasica (Safari Europe. The Weasel.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Europejskie safari - Nietoperz i borsuk (Safari Europe. The Bat & The Badger.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kandydat - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - TXT str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Niwiński, Ryszard Pietruski, Maciej Rayzacher, Janusz Zakrzeński, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Opole 2009 na bis /1/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - W rytmie country; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 1 - Spadek - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4420 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4635); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Chiński kot, odc. 37 (CHINA CAT); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - TXT str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - Txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Świadek zbrodni (Witness to Murder (aka Tell Me No Lies)) - TXT str.777; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Michael M. Scott; wyk.:Kelly Rutherford, Kirsten Prout, Eric Keenleyside; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Determinator - odc. 1/13 - TXT str.777; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Edyta Olszówka, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tomasz Karolak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Małgorzata Socha, Tomasz Dedek, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Rio Grande (Rio Grande) - TXT str.777; western kraj prod.USA (1950); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, Maureen O'Hara, Ben Johnson, Harry Carrey Jr; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Na własne oczy - Maestro; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Niania (Kojak 2 - Nursemaid, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Pozory mylą (Kojak 2 - You Can?t Tell A Hurt Man How To Holler, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 17/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 21/52 Czary - mary (Casper ep. Luck of The Spookish); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 45/52 Czuwanie (Radio Free Roscoe ep. The All - Nighter); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - odc 51/75 Świadek oskarżenia (Tarzan, ep 302 Witness for the prosecution); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 18/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 98/162 Przymus (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Compulsion); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:30 Sztuka modlitwy (28 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Cerkiewnej "Hajnówka 2009" w Białymstoku); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 56 Grzechy ojca (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Sins Of The Father)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 MASH - odc. 200 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 402 No Sweat)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - TXT str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Heineken Music Open'er Festival 2009 - FAITH NO MORE; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 628; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 1/21 Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej - TXT str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski, Leonard Pietraszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok - TXT str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Michał Kwieciński, Michał Rosa, Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Jan Englert, Maciej Zakościelny, Jakub Wesołowski, Jan Wieczorkowski, Antoni Pawlicki, Maja Ostaszewska, Ewa Wencel, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Piotr Żurawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Imperium - cz. 1 (Empire, part 1) - TXT str.777 ; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Gray; wyk.:Santiago Cabrera, Vincent Regan, Emily Blunt, Jonathan Cake; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Fuks - TXT str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Góral w sutannie (ks. Józef Tischner); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 TV lato 07:50 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:16 Biznes; STEREO 14:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Tropiciele - krakowska ścieżka reportażu 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 TV lato 18:10 Prosto z lasu 18:25 Śladami historii 18:50 Co warto wiedzieć 18:55 Speed 2 19:05 Jedź bezpiecznie 19:20 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 TV lato 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Uzależnienie - Rozmowa z dr Kathleen Brady (Addiction - suplementary. An Interview with Kathleen T. Brady, M. D. , Ph. D.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Lekarze w świecie przemocy - Somalia (Doctors on the Front Line); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:55 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:39 Turnus; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zawodowiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Antykwariat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:03 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 1, Australia 2001 8:30 Łowcy skarbów 2 - odc. 19, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 9:30 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 7, USA 2001-2002 10:30 Sheena - odc. 1/22, USA 2000 11:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Waldemar - odc. 180, Polska 2004 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Stryj Leon - odc. 135, Polska 2003 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Droga do Unii - odc. 136, Polska 2003 13:00 I kto tu rządzi - Przyjazd - odc. 1, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia - odc. 2, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - List do szefa - odc. 1, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 5 - odc. 21, USA 2004 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 1, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 137, reality show, USA 2007 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 1, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zakochana w brutalu - odc. 15, Polska 2009 20:05 Megahit - Suma wszystkich strachów - thriller, Niemcy, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Mroczne przeznaczenie - thriller, Kanada 1999 0:55 Fala zbrodni - Dobro musi przegrać - odc. 99, Polska 2007 1:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 981-983, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Śliczna dziewczyna 14:20 Podróżnik - odc. 1/8, serial sensacyjny, USA 2007 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 6, USA 1999-2000 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 7, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Urlop na plaży wykupię, choć cellulit mam na pupie! 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Ukraińska miłość 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Jedyne wyjście 20:50 Detektyw Monk 6 - odc. 4, USA 2007-2008 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 30, Polska 2009 22:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - Magdalena Cielecka i Marcin Meller 23:45 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 14, USA 2006 0:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Urlop na plaży wykupię, choć cellulit mam na pupie! 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.00 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.25 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.25 TV Market 08.00 Selekcja - reality show 08.35 Selekcja - reality show 09.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 10.10 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 11.10 Zamiana żon - reality show 12.10 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Portugalii 13.10 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 13.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (9) - serial, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (116) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Modelki Janice Dickinson (7) 21.00 4 Discovery: W jaskini lwa - film dokumentalny 22.00 Galileo - mag. populamonaukowy 23.00 Galileo - mag. populamonaukowy 00.00 Mała czarna - talk show 01.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 02.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 02.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03.00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03.25 Fatboy Slim: Big Beach Boutique - koncert 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Tajemnice Smallville (13/22) - serial SF, USA 06.10 112 - na każde wezwanie (93/110) - serial 06.40 Na Wspólnej (16) - serial, Pol. 07.10 Szymon Majewski Show 6 - rozr. 08.10 JAG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (5/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.10 Życie przede wszystkim (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.15 Telezakupy 11.55 Apetyt na kasę 12.55 Barwy grzechu (118) - telen., Braz. 13.55 Szymon Majewski Show 6 - rozr. 15.00 Jej cały świat (10) - serial, USA 15.30 112 - na każde wezwanle (94/110) - serial 16.05 Tajemnice Smallville (14/22) - serial SF. USA 17.00 JAG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.05 Życie przede wszystkim (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.05 Joey (6/22) - serial kom., USA 19.35 Jej cały świat (11) - serial, USA 20.05 K2 - film przygodowy, Japonia/USA/Wielka Brytania 1991 22.20 Podróż Felicji - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1999 00.35 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (11, 12-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 01.40 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (1-3/18) - serial komediowy, USA TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 1/7 Piłka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ala i As - Podróżniczek - Wędrowniczek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 1 - Przerwane badania; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 W labiryncie - odc. 2 - Spotkanie po latach; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wakacje - odc. 2 - Tajemnice Atlanty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroby tchawicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dorota; film obyczajowy prod.pol.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Smak tradycji - Noc Świętojańska; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 660; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18* - Bez instrukcji; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dzika Polska - Noc zółwich jaj; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Podróżniczek - Wędrowniczek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z archiwum IPN - Płocki Czerwiec 1976; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 W labiryncie - odc. 1 - Przerwane badania; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie - odc. 2 - Spotkanie po latach; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarna rodzinka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Dorota; film obyczajowy prod.pol.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 T jak TEY - śpiew, balet, piosenka; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Smak tradycji - Noc Świętojańska; magazyn; STEREO 22:00 Gorzka miłość - odc. 1 Bal; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Nasz reportaż - Kim jestem?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 1 - Przerwane badania; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 2 - Spotkanie po latach; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Czarna rodzinka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dorota; film obyczajowy prod.pol.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 T jak TEY - śpiew, balet, piosenka; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Z archiwum IPN - Płocki Czerwiec 1976; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Gorzka miłość - odc. 1 Bal; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Nasz reportaż - Kim jestem?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Simpsonowie 16 (15) - serial 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Złoto dezerterów - komedia, Polska 1998 10.05 Sydney White i siedmiu nieudaczników - komedia, USA 2007 12.00 Żona wstępna (9/10) - serial komediowy, USA 12.55 Kochanice króla - dramat historyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2008 15.05 Sen Kasandry - film kryminalny, Francja/USA/Wielka Brytania 2007 17.00 Nerka w lodzie - film dokumentalny, Dania 2008 18.00 Mała Melka miłość - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 16 (16) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 PremIera: Skalny olbrzym - film SF, USA 2008 22.35 Premiera: Młoda Yakuza - film dokumentalny. Francja 2007 23.35 Reno 9111 - Miami - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2007 HBO 06.00 Święta Denisa rozrabiaki - komedia familijna, USA/Kanada 2007 07.30 Jedna noc z królem - dramat, USA 2006 09.30 Przeprowadzka McAIistera - komedia, USA 2007 11.00 Beowulf - film przygodowy, USA 2007 12.55 Bezpieczna przystań - melodramat, USA 2007 14.45 Dwa życia plus jedno - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2007 16.15 Maria Antonina - dramat biograficzny, USA/Japonia/Francja 2006 18.15 Chile potrafi - komedia SF, Chile 2008 19.40 Premiera: Na planie (26) - magazyn filmowy 20.10 Premiera: Poeta - melodramat, Kanada 2007 21.45 Z kim do łóżka? - komedia, Francja 2007 23.10 Sztandar chwały - dramat wojenny, USA 2006 01.20 Ochroniarz: nowe zadanie - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2008 02.50 Poeta - melodramat, Kanada 2007 BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.15 Crimewatch Roadshow 10.00 Homes under the Hammer 11.00 House Swap 11.45 Cash in the Attic 12.15 Bargain Hunt 13.00 BBC News; Weather, Regional News; Weather 13.45 Wimbledon 2009 18.00 BBC News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 The One Show 19.30 Everest ER 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 Panorama 21.00 Waking the Dead 22.00 BBC News, Regional News; Weather 22.35 Moving On 23.20 Wilbur (Wants to Kill Himself) 1.05 Sign Zone Signed. Repeats are not indicated 3.05 BBC News BBC Two 6.00 Tikkabilla 6.30 Teletubbies 7.00 Maya & Miguel 7.25 Newsround 7.30 Hider in the House 8.00 Mortified 8.20 Sam and Mark's Guide to Dodging Disaster 8.30 Big & Small 8.40 Bob the Builder 8.50 3rd & Bird 9.05 Poetry Pie 9.10 LazyTown Extra 9.25 Mister Maker 9.45 Harry and Toto 9.55 Telly Tales 10.05 Jakers! 10.30 Wimbledon Review 2008 11.25 Coast 11.30 Daily Politics 12.00 Wimbledon 2009 15.25 Martha Speaks 15.35 Raven: the Dragon's Eye 16.05 Beat the Boss 16.35 Ml High 17.05 Newsround 17.10 Trapped 17.40 Shaun the Sheep 17.50 Wimbledon 2009 20.00 Today at Wimbledon 21.00 The Supersizers Eat.... Medieval 22.00 Have I Got News for You 22.30 Newsnight 23.20 The Wire 0.15 BBC News 4.00 BBC Learning Zone BBC Three 19.00 Robin Hood 20.30 The Real Hustle on Holiday 21.00 Gavin & Stacey 21.30 Bizarre ER 22.00 EastEnders 22.30 Personal Affairs 23.45 Family Guy 0.10 Family Guy 0.30 Gavin & Stacey 1.00 The Real Hustle on Holiday 1.30 Personal Affairs 2.40 Make My Body Younger 3.40 Bizarre ER 4.10 How to Rob a Bank BBC Four 19.00 World News Today; Weather 19.30 Return to ... Airport 20.00 The Way We Travelled 21.00 The Secret Life of the Airport 22.00 The Jet Set 22.40 The Survivor's Guide to Plane Crashes 23.30 The Secret Life of the Airport 0.30 Stranded! The Andes Plane Crash Survivors 2.25 The Jet Set 3.05 The Secret Life of the Airport BBC Parliament 6.00 Westminster Hall 9.00 The Record Review 10.00 The Record Europe 10.25 House of Lords 13.25 Business Questions 14.25 CHOICE Live Commons Speaker Election 19.00 Live House of Lords: coverage 23.00 The Record: parliamentary highlights, with Keith Macdougall 23.30 Northern Ireland Assembly Questions: recorded coverage from today 0.00 Daily Politics 0.30 Political Highlights BBC HD 12.00 Wimbledon 2009 20.00 Today at Wimbledon 21.00 Maxwell 22.30 A Little Later... 22.35 Moving On - Bully: 2/5 23.20 Sorted 0.20 Live at the Apollo